


Jean Hating Twinsies - ErenxReader

by Ineia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin's in there for about three lines, ErenxReader, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jean is a jerk, eren is a sweetheart, more of friendship/implied-romance than actual romance romance, that's the right tag for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineia/pseuds/Ineia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and you have always been told you look alike, and to a certain extent act alike.  But when Jean takes a joke just a little too far, one physical aspect is much too similar for your tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean Hating Twinsies - ErenxReader

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I do not own Attack on Titan and its related media. However the plot of this story, and other aspects I created, are my own work, derived from Attack on Titan.

From the day you met Eren Jaegar, you knew one thing for sure. You two looked a lot alike. You didn’t love him at first sight, you didn’t think you were made for each other, you didn’t even think he was nice. No, it was that you were alike.

Not in your hair color or complexion or stuff, you were the same height, same shaped eyes, same mannerisms. Legit, you both got antsy around people you didn’t know, you ran your hands through your hair when you were frustrated, you didn’t like not understanding things, and you both were angered easily (Eren had more raw anger, but you both were set off easily).

Also, you both hated Jean! Yeah! But seriously, that idiot flirted with you shamelessly after getting rejected by Mikasa. It had gotten to the point where the flirting was just to annoy you, and Jean clearly didn’t like you. Three whole years of really bad pick up lines, and jokes that made you sick to your stomach, all to irritate you.

Since you’d joined the Survey Corps, it died down a little bit, but you did not like each other.

To be honest, you and Eren just talked a lot. Eren and you had been the “Training Corps Twins” since day one. Basically, you had to know each other, because every ten seconds, you’d hear: Hey, you look like Jaeger!

In reality, you liked Eren a lot. He was passionate and caring, also, he had a thought process like you. After a few years, Eren and you were pretty close. The united angsting about Jean helped a lot too.

And there was going to be some FIERCE and ANGRY angsting later, all because of Jean.

You had long hair, and Eren had told when you asked him, it was ‘shining and princess-y’, he added to stop worrying about how you looked and to stop asking. You washed it almost everyday, also brushed it out, and put it into a braid, then into a bun. Everyday for your years in the military.

It had gotten longer, but you still dealt with it. Your mom had always loved your hair, and since you’d left for the military, you kept it nice, for her. She was back home, probably cursing your name for joining the Survey Corps, but that wasn’t important. What’s important again? Eren? No, no, the hair. Focus.

 

When you sat up in bed one morning, and your neck felt cold. You put your hand to it, it felt normal. No goosebumps or anything… Then it hit you.

Where…

Exactly…

Was your hair?

You hopped out of bed, fingering all through your hair, it was really short, like really short. Looking to the floor, you saw your shiny locks there in snippets.

What on earth happened?

You looked to Sasha’s bed. She wasn’t there. Did she dare to--

Oh, nah, she wouldn’t. You guys were friends.

Slowly, you put on your uniform, considering the explanation of how your hair was cut off. As your right boot thudded on, it clicked.

Who was your rival? Who would find that funny?

One person. You screamed,

“JEAN!”

 

Fire burst from your ears as you stamped out the door and ran towards the mess hall, you slammed the door open,

“Hey, ___--. _____!” Armin yelped as he saw you, “What did you do to your hair?”

“I did not do this,” you growled.

“Who did?”

“One guess, Armin,” you stared. He paused then, and got an uncomfortable look on his face.

“Uh, don’t get too mad…”

Jean was sitting next to Eren, and you felt no pity as you grabbed his two toned hair and slammed his head onto the table.

“AAAAAAHHHH,” Jean yelled.

“_____, what are you doing?” Eren shouted, shoving you back, then gasping at your appearance.

“Does it look bad?” you asked letting go of Jean’s head. The horseface was laughing.

“It looks hysterical!” Jean chuckled. Your face was red,

“I’m gonna kill you, then have Eren kill you, then kill you again.”

“Not my fault you look ugly with short hair!” Jean cackled. You pulled on a strand of hair, feeling very self conscious,

“Wait, re-eally?” you stuttered. You stepped back from Jean and Eren, suddenly very insecure.

“Jean! Shut up, man!” Eren shouted, “Stop making her feel bad!”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to insult your twin! Oh my god, haha! She looks more like your twin now, I didn't even mean to do that!”

“Stop it,” Eren snapped, Jean laughed harder. You were just really embarrassed, so you turned and ran out.

 

You were hiding in a bush behind the building where 3DMG was stored. You weren’t crying or anything dumb, just sulking and feeling stupid. Your hair must look awful. You sighed, cursing to yourself.

“Hey,” a voice said. You looked up to see Eren, crawling into the bush.

“Could I be left alone?” you muttered.

“Nah, you need to be talked to,” Eren smushed himself next to you, “Twinsie.”

“Shut up,” you hung your head, “I look like your twin even more, and it’s ugly.”

“Since when does Jean’s opinion matter to you?” Eren inquired. You covered your face with your hands,

“I don’t know. It doesn’t really matter to me, I’m just insecure,” you confessed.

“I knew that,” Eren elbowed you, “but does my opinion matter to you?” You gave him a nod,

“Of course, Eren… Twinsie.” He smiled at you,

“You look cute with short hair.”

“Really?” you asked, he nodded,

“You look beautiful no matter what _____,” Eren proclaimed, “It doesn’t matter what haircut you have, you're a good person on the inside.” You beamed at him,

“Thanks, Eren.”

“You’re also pretty on the outside, with short hair too,” Eren added.

“Haha, god, is it help my self esteem day or something?” you exclaimed, laughing, then you stopped and turned to the brunette next to you and told him, “That made me feel better.”

“Good.”

“Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go hurt Jean now?”

“Yeah!”

“Good!”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Okay, to people you've read my other stuff, I've complained that Jean was hard to write, that Levi was hard to write, heck, even Armin can be hard to write. But Eren? HE TAKES THE CAKE.
> 
> I have never been so frustrated with a character, he's just no that romantic, it's not in who he is really... I did research (read ErenxReaders, ha) and he can seem really OOC when he's being a romantic hottie, so I just kind of poked at the more-than-friendship here.
> 
> Stray Thoughts:  
> \- [Eren you are impossible to write] multiply by [2.2595946846 x 10 to the 60th power]  
> \- Reader-chan has cute short hair, and her hair is 'princess-y'  
> \- I noticed that Jean had to sneak into your room AS YOU SLEPT and cut off your hair... Creepy pervert.  
> \- Okay Eren, I give up, you win, you difficult-to-portray character. GO, BE UNROMANTIC!  
> \- YOU ARE BEAUTFUL, NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY... JEAN CAN'T BRING YOU DO-OWN!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
